Une correspondance à coeur ouvert
by Love-Lena
Summary: Edward et Bella, deux jeunes adultes vont entretenir une relation épistolaire.
1. Prologue

**Une correspondance à coeur ouvert**

Edward et Bella, deux jeunes personnes partageant une relation tumultueuses.  
>L'adolescence n'est pas une période facile. Entre amour, amitié, coup de gueule et premier rapport ... .<p>

Une correspondance poignante entre deux jeunes qui ont du mal à se parler.  
>Les sentiments ne sont pas toujours simples à dire à voix haute.<p>

Edward, jeune homme de 19 ans ayant du mal à se remettre d'une peine de coeur.  
>Bella, jeune fille de 19 ans ayant perdue la foi en elle. Elle se raccroche à une amitié qu'elle veut solide et inébranlable.<p>

L'amitié suffira-t-elle entre eux. Les blessures du passés pourront-elle s'effacer ?

_**Voilà un petit coup de coeur.  
>Cette histoire est entièrement autobiographique. J'ai juste prit Edward et Bella en personnage pour que cela soit plus simple.<br>J'espère que transposer ma vie sur ces deux personnages ne gènera pas trop.  
>Donner moi votre avis, il est le plus que bienvenue sur cette histoire.<strong>_

_**Je vous embrasses bien fort :)**_

_**xo xo**_

_**Léna**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Cher Edward

Cher Edward ,

Aujourd'hui, je recents le besoin de t'écrire. Je sais que de nos jours se sont des choses rares, mais j'en ai envie, j'ai l'impression que c'est vital pour moi.

On c'est rencontré en première, on était dans la même classe. Au début, ça n'a pas vraiment collé, on ne se parlait pas beaucoup, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus si c'est parce qu'on n'avait pas les même amis ou parce que l'amitié ne se ressentait pas comme une nécessité entre nous.

Ensuite, on est parti en Espagne ensemble avec des gens de notre classe et d'autre, je penses que c'est là qu'on est devenu vraiment amis. On se comprenait, des fois, il n'y avait presque pas besoin de mot entre nous.

L'année de première terminée, on aurait tellement voulu être ensemble en terminale, mais le destin en a decidé autrement et on a été séparés. Cela ne nous a pas empéché de continuer de nous cotoyer. Tu as fait des nouvelles rencontres et moi aussi. On s'est quelque peu éloigné pendant cette année au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Le lycée terminé, je me suis dit que l'on ne se reverrait surement pas. C'était une réalité pour moi et cela me chagrinait quelque peu.

Mes amis ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais tenir à toi. Je pense que je ne l'explique pas non plus. C'est compliqué. Je voudrais tellement que cela soit plus simple. Pouvoir te voir t'expliquer ce que tu représentes pour moi.

Après le lycée, j'ai décidé de faire une fac de droit, toi tu t'es plutôt dirigé vers une licence de Géographie. On partait dans des directions bien différentes. Mais pour mon plus grand bonheur, on s'est retrouvé sur le même campus. J'ai envie de croire que c'est le destin qui se rattrapait.

On pouvait librement se voir. Tu es devenu encore un peu plus une personne dont je ne peut pas me passer. Tu m'as fait redécouvrir la confiance en quelqu'un.

Tu es devenu mon soutien, la personne qui par seulement une réponse par sms pouvait voir que j'allais mal. La personne étant sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais tu le comprends sans me voir et c'est formidable.

Aujourd'hui tu es une necessité pour moi, et je ne sais vraiment pas se que je ferais sans toi. Tu tiens une grande place dans mon coeur.

Je t'embrasses.

Bella

_**Premier chapitre posant les bases. Vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure la suite.  
>C'est une histoire correspondant merveilleusement bien à Bella et Edward.<br>J'espère qu'elle aura un bon acceuil, alors n'hésitez pas, une petite review fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**Je vous embrasses**_

_**xo xo**_

_**Léna**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Chère Bella

_**Voilà pour le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il plaira.  
>Je remarque que j'ai beaucoup de visites, mais vous ne laissez pas de review.<br>Je ne peux pas vous forcer, mais je serais heureuse de pouvoir connaitre votre avis.  
>Je ne sais pas si vous aimez ou non. Ce n'est pas très encourageant.<br>Merci quand même de me lire.  
>Je remercie <strong>__**pyreneprincesse, christou57 et jessy1256 pour leur mise en alerte. J'espère que vous ne serais pas déçu par ce chapitre.  
>Je remercie aussi evermore04 pour avoir mis mon histoire dans ses favoris. J'espère ne pas te décevoir nan plus avec cette suite.<br>Merci à tous et bonne lecture.**_

Chère Bella,

Ta lettre m'a fait énormement plaisir. On a beau se voir tout les jours ou presque, on ne parle pas de sentiments ou de tout se qui touche de près ou de loin à nous.

Tu sais que je suis très heureux que l'on se soit rencontré. C'est une des meilleures choses qui me sont arrivées.

Je me rappelles le merveilleux voyage en Espagne. Comment on c'est mit à vraiment faire connaissance, comment on est devenu de plus en plus proche. C'était vraiment un point positif de cette aventure. Les repas que l'on a passé ensemble, les nombreux délires et photos qui en attestent. Que des souvenirs pouvant rester à jamais gravé dans mon esprit et dans mon coeur.

Je sais que nos début ont été difficile. J'avais peur. Tu étais la fille intouchable. Tu n'étais pas spécialement populaire, mais ta gentillesse t'attirait la sympathie de tout le monde. Tu étais toujours entouré de Emmett et Jasper, à tel point que tout le monde pensait que tu sortais avec Emmett depuis des année. J'ai su plus tard que tu l'avais rencontré en même temps que moi, c'est à dire à notre entrée en première. C'était si bizarre. Vous étiez tellement tactile, tellement proche. Et le regard protecteur que Jasper te lançait tout le temps ne laissait pas beaucoup de chance pour que les autres veulent t'approcher. Je te voyais comme la petite Bella, une fille forte amis qui devait être fragile étant donné que tu étais surprotégée.

Le fait que ni Emmett, ni Jasper est été là en Espagne a considérablement permis de former des nouveaux liens. J'avais peur au début qu'une fois rentrée tu ne veuilles plus me parler comme on l'avait fait. J'ai appris à apprécier ton caractère et je me disais que vu se que j'avais vu de toi pendant cette semaine, tu ne me zapperais pas.

Tu ne l'as pas fait. Après notre retour, on était fatigué, mais dès le lundi on c'est retrouvé et j'ai été très heureux que tu viennes de toi même me parler.

Le fait qu'en terminale nous ne nous soyons pas retrouvé ensemble m'a fait bizarre. Ayant les même options, j'étais tellement sur que l'on se retrouverait dans la même classe, mais non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Le début de cette année était difficile mais j'ai tenu. J'ai fait des rencontres extraordinaires qui m'ont aussi apporté beaucoup. J'ai retrouvé des anciens amis, ce qui m'a fait du bien.  
>J'ai eu plus peur pour toi car tu te retrouvais seulement avec Emmett et Jasper. Sans autres points d'attaches mais bon. Je ne me faisais pas de soucis quand j'ai vu qu'ils étaient toujours autant protecteurs.<br>Et puis tu t'es rapidement fait des amis. En même temps, qui peut te resister. Tu es si gentille. Le fait que tu trouves Alice était vraiment un fait exceptionnel. Quand je t'ai aperçu pour la première fois avec elle, je n'ai pas compris. Elle est ci spéciale.  
>Enfin bon, tout comme moi tu t'en es bien sortie.<p>

Passage en fac oblige les amitiés à se terminer. J'ai eu peur. Mais on c'est retrouvé sur le même campus, à pouvoir se voir. Tu avais rencontré certains de mes amis, et le fait que tu te sois retrouver avec Rosalie était très bien. Surtout que vous vous entendez super bien.  
>Moi c'est bon, avec James, je me suis bien intégré.<br>La faculté promettait donc de belles surprises.

Pour aujourd'hui je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus. Tu recevras surement cette lettre demain. Mais là, il faut que j'arrete d'écrire car tu vas m'hurler dessus sinon. Je vais être en retard pour notre ciné.

Je t'embrasses ma Bella.

Edward

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre.  
>N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review .<strong>_

_**Bien à vous**_

_**Je vous embrasses**_

_**xo xo **_

_**Léna**_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Cher Edward

_**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre, aussi vite que possible.  
>Je remercie les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire, même si elles ne laissent pas trace de leur passage, ce qui est bien dommage.<br>Merci Axellita d'avoir mise ma fiction dans ses favoris. Cela fait toujours plaisir de voir que ça plait.  
>Je remercie encore Lubella pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser une petite review :)<br>Voili, voilou, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 3.**_

Cher Edward,

Je te remercie aussi de m'avoir répondu. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais cela au sérieux. Au départ, j'ai hésité à te l'envoyer, j'ai pensé que tu me prendrais pour une folle. Que ce n'étais pas utile. Je suis donc ravie.

Dans ta lettre, tu as bien détaillé notre voyage en Espagne. Ce merveilleux voyage. J'espère qu'un jour on pourra s'en refaire un avec nos amis communs.

Puisqu'on est à parler de nos moments ensemble, je me rappelle la soirée chez Jessica. Il y avait tellement de monde. Ce n'était pas super, mais on était dans notre petit groupe, c'était vraiment géniale avec Emmett, Jasper, mais aussi Alice et Alice et d'autre. On a bien rigoler. Je me rappelle au moment de dormir comment on a galéré. C'était comique. Je me revois la scène. Déjà Alice qui avait bien apporté son matelas gonflable que nous avons renommé le bateau. C'était bien drôle. Rosalie qui n'en pouvait plus de dormir entre nous et qui c'est mise sur une espèce de chaise longue alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de me donner des coup de pieds. Emmett et Jasper sur le même matelas avec une couverture pour deux, moment mémorable aussi vu la taille d'Emmett. Au final on c'est retrouvé à dormir par terre avec l'odeur de tes chaussures neuves. Que de bon délire tu n'imagines même pas.

Que de bon souvenirs. J'ai hates que l'on puisse s'en faire d'autres. Des meilleurs encore. J'ai tellement hate qu'on se fasse notre McDo à la fin de la semaine.

J'ai été super heureuse de manger avec toi ce midi, ce sont des choses rares mais toujours très agréables. Rosalie à été plus que gentille. Elle m'a bien fait rire. Et je ne te rappelle pas à quel point tu as été ridicule quand tu as mangé ton sandwich et que tu avais de la mayonnaise partout. On a bien rigolé mais au final tu étais trop chou à ne pas comprendre. Je me rappelle que Rosalie nous a sorti qu'il y avait une de ces tentions sexuelles entre nous, mythique. Surtout juste à cause de la mayo. Bonne rigolade.

Que te dire de plus ?  
>Si, je me suis énérvée contre Tanya et Lauren, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras vraiment pas parce que c'est de leur faute, elles m'ont carrement cherchée. Je sais que tu les aimes bien, d'ailleurs je me demande vraiment pourquoi parce que se sont deux vrais garces. Elles sont venu me voir avant que je retourne en cour après notre déjeuner. D'après elle, j'ai strictement interdiction de venir te voir. Je penses que tu as deux touches sur ce coup là. Mais putain qu'est ce qu'elles m'ont fait chié avec leur connerie. Il va falloir que tu leur parles parce que moi j'abandonne. Elles vont finir par monter ton fan club.<p>

Bref désolé d'avoir été vulgaire mais c'est vrai que là raz le bol. Si être ton amie m'apportes dans de soucis, je pleins ta future copine. Elle n'aura pas de chance. A moins bien sur que tu choisisses une de ces pétasses.

Enfin bon , je vais m'arreter là parce que sinon je vais m'enerver, et ce n'est pas bon pour mon karma.

Je t'embrasses Edward (j'en ai encore le droit j'espère).

Bella

P.S. : Je sais je suis énervante, mais je vais les tuer si elles m'empèchent de te voir.

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.  
>Le prochain chapitre que je posterais ce soir ou demain sera un point de vue externe, donc il ne s'agira pas d'une lettre des deux protagonistes.<strong>_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage dans une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**Bien à vous**_

_**xo xo**_

_**Léna**_


	5. Chapitre 3 Bis : POV Externe

_**Voilà voilà un petit supplément, un cadeau bonus si on peut dire pour vous mettre dans le bain des émotions vu que pour le moment les deux petits montres que sont Bella et Edward passent légèrement pour des handicapés des sentiments. Quoi que dans la version original, c'est un peu le cas d'une certaine manière.  
>De par son caractère hors du communs, ce chapitre sera plus long que les autres.<br>J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant.  
>Faites moi savoir si par la suite vous en voudrais d'autres des chapitres comme celui-ci.<br>Sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture.**_

POV d'une inconnue

Je me doutais que quelque chose avait changé chez Edward et Bella. Leur relation était plus subtile. Ils se comprenaient seulement en se regardant. S'en devenait d'ailleurs carrement romantique. Edward était devenu ami avec Emmett et Jasper maintenant, apparemment, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Je me disais qu'en les questionnant eux, j'aurais peut - être plus d'informations qui sait, comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Seulement, mon entreprise c'est soldée par un échec, les garçons n'étaient au courant de rien.

Edward avait organisé une fête chez lui. Il avait invité pas mal de monde. Mais il y avait comme d'habitude les habitués. Toujours les même, ne changeons pas une équipe qui gagne. Ce soir, j'ai décidais d'observer le comportement de Bella et Edward, je veux des informations.  
>Je les adore tout les deux, et je dois bien avouer que l'idée de les voir ensemble me rendrait très joyeuse. Cela me ferait le plus grand plaisir. De toute manière, pour moi, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, cela ne fait aucun doute.<p>

Pour la soirée, j'avais décidé de passer chez Edward en avance pour l'aider, mais j'avais complètement oublier de le prévenir. J'avais pourtant tout prévu depuis hier soir, ma tenue pour la fête est dans mon sac et j'ai tout les produits qu'il faut. Mais j'avais omis effectivement de prévenir le principal interessé. Quelle tête en l'air je fais, vraiment.

Je finissais les cours en même temps qu'Edward ce jour là, mais je vis le derrière de sa voiture partir au moment que je m'approchais de ma voiture. Je décidais de le suivre jusqu'à chez lui. Ce pendant, au lieu de le coller, je m'espaçais quelque peu. Arrivé à sa maison, il se gara rapidement et se précipita sur sa boite au lettre. Je vis qu'il y récupéra une lettre et il fit un grand sourire. Il avait l'air très heureux de ce qu'il y avait dans cette boite. Il ne me remarqua même pas tellement il était concentré dans son courrier. Il se précipita vers sa maison. Je décidais, une fois qu'il fut rentré, de me garer aussi et d'aller frapper à sa porte.  
>C'est sa mère, Esmée, qui m'ouvrit la porte. Je lui demandais si je pouvais voir Edward, elle me dit qu'il est monté immédiatement dans sa chambre après avoir dit bonjour. Elle me proposa alors de monter le rejoindre en me donnant un plateau avec une collation où elle rajouta un verre. Elle avait l'habitude que je vienne ici, j'aimais vraiment beaucoup cette famille.<p>

Arrivé en haut, je me dirigeais vers le fond du couloir où se trouve sa chambre. La porte était entre ouverte, je pouvais le voir allonger sur son lit en train de lire une lettre, surement celle qu'il a trouvé dans la boite aux lettres. Je le voyais la lire avec passion.  
>Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il se mit à marmonner.<br>J'entendis des bribes de paroles :

" - Si tu savais comme j'aime t'entendre rire, souffla-t-il.  
>- Ma future copine, pffiou, si tu savais, je voudrais tellement que ce soit toi".<p>

Voilà les seules morceaux entendus, mais c'était bien assez. Je devais absolument trouver qui était l'expéditeur de ces lettres. Mais ce ne serait pas facile, qui de nos jours écrit encore des lettres. Peu de monde je suppose avec les portables et les ordis, on ne prend plus le temps de prendre du papier et un stylo. Je décidais que je me pencherais sur la question plus tard.

Je frappais à sa porte, difficilement avec le plateau. J'attendis qu'il me dise d'entrer. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, je suis pas sur qu'il est bien entendu. J'ai alors poussé la porte en lui disant bonjour.

" - Edward, j'ai frappé mais tu n'a pas entendu, dis-je  
>- Excuses, moi je lisais.<br>- Tu lisais quoi ?  
>- Au un livre.<br>- Ok, tu veux bien prendre la plateau de ta mère, parce qu'avec tout ce qu'elle a mis, ce n'est pas légé.  
>- Oui, oui, excuses moi j'étais dans mon monde".<p>

Il me prit alors le plateau et le posa sur le bureau. Je ne le sentais pas avec moi sur le coup. Il paraissait absorbé dans son monde. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi en penser et cela me perturbais au plus haut point.

" - Tu es bizarre Ed ces temps ci.  
>- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?<br>- Je ne te trouve pas vraiment avec moi et même avec nous. Cela dure depuis un petit moment.  
>- Je ne vois pas de différence pourtant, je suis comme d'habitude rien à changé.<br>- Aurais-tu fais une rencontre ?  
>- Non, je suis toujours avec vous. Comment voudrez-tu que je rencontre quelqu'un d'autre ?<br>- Je ne sais pas, mais je me pose des questions.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis Edward Cullen voyons, tu me connais, il n'y a jamais d'inquiétude à avoir à mon sujet.<br>- Si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire ... . Enfin pour l'instant".

Je me mets à réfléchir. Cette situation éveille ma curiosité. Au fond de moi, j'espère tellement qu'il soit avec Bella que du coup, ça me frustre. Mais attendais voir, Edward m'a dit qu'il ne rencontrais personne d'autre que nous donc on est tous en couple, sauf lui et Bella. Serais ce possible que ce soit Bella qui écrive ces lettres ?  
>Au ouii ouii ouii, j'espère. Cela me donne à nouveau la pèche.<p>

" - Au fait, que fais-tu ici ?  
>- J'ai décidé de t'aider à la préparation de la fête. Je l'ai décidé hier, mais j'ai oublié de t'en parler.<br>- Ok, bah on ferrait bien de s'y mettre alors.  
>- C'est parti".<p>

Pendant la préparation de la fête, je faisais un récapitulatif de ma venue chez Edward. J'avais découvert un bon nombre de chose. Déjà, Ed recevait des lettres anonymes, elles le rendaient heureux. Ensuite, il m'avait menti, il ne veut donc pas que cela se sache. Il se la jouait mystérieux. Cela me fit plaisir. Du moment que mes amis soit heureux de toute manière, moi je le suis aussi.

_**Voilà pour se chapitre un peu différent.  
>Je l'ai mis en point de vue d'anonyme, mais je supposes que vous avez des idées de la personne, faites le moi savoir, même si je pense que c'est facile à trouver.<br>J'espère qu'il vous a plus.  
>Une petite review pour connaitre votre avis.<strong>_

_**Je vous embrasses**_

_**xo xo**_

_**Léna**_


End file.
